


Old friends

by Demonhugger69



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonhugger69/pseuds/Demonhugger69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara Alder is the twin sister of Rafe. She has always been very different from her brother, growing up she was rebellious and hated the rich life. She met Sam and his younger brother Nathan, they became very close and eventually ran away together. Life was good until Sara was kidnapped and she was believed dead. </p>
<p>Read about her story of being back in the life of the brothers, and helping them find Avery's treasure.  This is a Sam/OC story with some steamy chapters later on. Enjoy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

“Sit up straight!”

“Walk with your head held high!”

“Keep quiet and nod!”

Those are the things Sara has heard since birth. Being born into a rich family has been her biggest nightmare. She has never fit in with the high class, and she never wants to. She hates the balls her family makes her attend. She hates the etiquette and violin lessons, the constant judgment from her parents and others. She truly hates all of it, the only thing that gets her through her life is her twin brother Rafe. 

As she gets into her teenage years, she can longer tolerate her family and starts to rebel. She sneaks out at night, gets into fights, starts stealing though she has no need for the money. She just loves the thrill. 

Along the way, she meets the Morgan brothers.

~

At the young age of twelve years old, Sara had become an expert pick pocket and she caught the eye of a young boy by the name of Samuel Morgan.

“Nice lift,” the boy complements her after spying her pickpocket a wallet from a man.

She leans against the alley wall and raises an eyebrow at him,”…Thanks?”

He smirks and holds out his hand,”Samuel Morgan, call me Sam.”

She hesitatingly shakes it,”Sara Adler.”

And from then on they became partners in crime and best friends.

She met Sam’s younger brother Nathan and they all became like a family. Unbeknownst to her, the two boys became a bit more than fond of her. 

She was finally happy with her life…but good things never seem to last.

~

Sara’s POV:

It has been three years since I met the Morgan- I mean Drake brothers. Once Nate ran away from the orphanage they changed their last name and we all took to the road. We traveled all over, stealing what we could to stay alive, and also for fun. I don’t miss my family, except for my brother Rafe. I still keep in contact with him. But I am happier than I ever thought I could be. I love my boys and I am so glad they came into my life.

“I’m going out,” I tell Nathan as I walk to the door,”Don’t wait up.”

He pops his head out from behind the couch,”Where are you going?” he asks.

“Just a job, nothing special,” I assure him. I take up small thieving jobs to keep us fed and sheltered. Sam has a real job since he is older than both Nate and I.

He nods,”Kay. Stay safe.”

I smile,”Will do.”

Jogging out the door and into the night, I go to the spot where I am to meet my client.

As a young girl, it is extremely dangerous for me to do things like this. Sam hates it when I take solo jobs, but I cannot just stand by and have him be the only one providing for us. I also keep a knife on me in case things get hairy, I also know some martial arts as well.

As I arrive at the meeting spot, I feel that something is not right. 

I feel a presence behind me, but before I can turn around, I feel a bag being pulled over my head and I am shoved into a van.

I struggle and scream,”LET ME GO! LET GO YOU ASS-“ I am hit hard on the back of the head and I feel myself start to lose consciousness.

“You think he will want her?” a rough voice asks another.

“Yeah. She is the right age…”

~

I start to wake up sometime later. It is dark, I must still have the bag over my head. I feel my hands bound behind my back, and a gag in-between my jaws.

I start to hear faint voices.

“…$3000 was what we agreed on,” a man says.

“Yeah, but I’m thinking of hanging onto her for a bit longer,” that same rough voice from before answers,”She’s a pretty little thing. Easily worth $5000 or more-“

A loud gun shot is heard. 

“And now she is free,” the other man murmurs.

I hear footsteps walking closer. I start to squirm and feel tears fall. 

What is he going to do with me?

The bag is pulled off and I squeeze my eyes shut. I want to be back with Sam and Nate. I should have listened to Sam.

I start to sob.

“Now, now. We can’t have any of that,” the man says,”Emotions are for the weak. You will soon realize this.”

I blink open my eyes and stare up at the man through watery eyes. He removes my gag and steps into the light of the dimly lit room.

He has jet black hair and piercing green eyes. He is very tall with a calm look on his face, but his eyes hold a cold, dead look to them, as if he has no emotion at all.

“W-what are you going to d-do with me?” I stutter with fear.

“I am going to make you into a weapon."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

12 years later:

Not long after Sara’s disappearance, a body was found and she was declared dead. The boys were devastated by her death, both guilt ridden to this very day, but they had to move on and keep surviving. It is what she would have wanted they told themselves. Little did they know, Sara was still very much alive.

The man who attained her went by the name of, Jet. He was the leader of an assassin group that he cultivated himself. He took children and molded them into highly trained assassins, making them void of emotion and deadly killers. 

Sara was shaped and remolded into a different person. No longer was she the crying little girl they took all those years ago. Now she was a cold killer with multiple assassinations under her belt. She had all but forgotten the two boys she once called family, those are just faded memories now.

~

Stepping out of her hiding place, Sara grabs the man's hair and slits his throat with the knife in her other hand. She pulls him out of sight, behind the wall she was standing against. 

Darting across the yard, she takes out three other men with her silent pistol. She climbs onto a wall and scales it until she reaches an open window. 

Climbing inside, she swiftly steps toward the sleeping man in the bed and shoots him silently between the eyes. Then she goes out the way she came in. 

Once safely off of the property, she climbs onto her motorbike and takes off back to base. 

"Sir, I have completed my mission,” Sara reports to Jet, her leader.

"Good," he answers through her ear piece,"Report back immediately for your next mission."

"Yes, Sir."

Sara reaches her assassin group headquarters in just under an hour. She pulls her bike into the underground parking garage and makes her way upstairs to report to Jet. 

'Something isn't right' she thinks to herself as she walks through the empty halls. 

She spots specks of blood on the floor and utter silence throughout the entire building. 

Gripping her guns tightly, she continues to her leader's main office. 

She starts to see bodies of her comrades littering the floor as she gets closer. She pays them no attention and steps toward the half open door to Jet's office. 

Pushing it open, she sees a man sitting in Jet's chair facing away from her. She can tell this is not her leader. 

Raising her guns,”Who are you?” she demands.

The man chuckles and spins the chair around,”Haven't heard your voice in almost fifteen years. It is good to see you," he smiles at her. 

She frowns, studying him. He has greyish blue eyes and brown slicked back hair. 

He stands,"Have you forgotten your own brother already? I know fifteen years is a long time, but you can’t forget family."

Her eyes narrow and she does not relax her hold on her guns,”Why did you kill all my group members?”

He frowns and steps around the desk,”…Sara, I’m here to save you from them-“

“I didn’t need saving,” she interrupts him.

He grits his teeth,”You were taken and believed to be dead, but I knew that was not true. They took you and forced you to do awful things,” he tells her,”For years I have used all my resources to find you!”

She slowly lowers her guns.

Rafe walks closer,”Let’s go home.”

“I will not go home to 'those' people!” she hisses.

He holds up his hands,”I know, I know. Parents bad,” he tells her quickly to calm her down,”I meant my home. I live alone in a mansion in Italy, your favorite country.”

She frowns but slowly nods. She has nothing left here anyway. 

~

Rafe’s POV:

My sister hasn’t been the same since bringing her to my home. I don’t know exactly what she went through for all those years, but she is like a different person now. She is emotionless and cold, so unlike my sister. Granted, I did only know my sister when she was at the young age of twelve, but I know she had a kind heart. As twins we have always had a bond... but now it seems almost none existent. 

Over the years I have gotten into treasure hunting. I don’t need the money, but the adventure is what I crave most, as well as the conquest. I have started taking Sara with me on these little adventures, and I have noticed that she becomes a bit like her old self on these trips. I have hope that if this continues I will get my sister back. My next hunt involves the Drake brother’s, I hope that they will trigger something in her. I know of her past with them, though I have not revealed to them that I am her brother, nor that she is alive. She requested that I keep it a secret. 

We head to Panama in two days and will pose as prisoners in a jail. My sister will be going undercover as my brother while there. The Drake brothers aren’t too keen on me bring along my ‘brother’. They will sure get a surprise when they find out ‘he’ is Sara.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sara’s POV:

The air is dreadfully hot, and these wraps around my chest aren’t helping. I’ve posed as a man before, but not in this kind of god awful climate. While I hate having my hair cut so short, I am glad it is. My usual long hair would have been the death of me.

Seeing my old friends Nathan and Sam was a weird experience. They are so much older now, and dare I say it, very attractive.

It feels strange to actually feel again. For so many years I was forced to be void of emotion by Jet. Now I am unsure how to feel and what to do with those feelings. So I hide them. I continue on as cold and detached, but on the inside I am confused as fuck.

I am currently leaning against a wall in some shade, trying to stay out of the blazing sunlight. Sam walks over to me with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Terrible things they are, but he does look sexy when he smokes.

“Hey, where is your brother?” he asks, leaning next to me on the wall. 

I shrug,”How should I know?”

He stares at me for a moment before looking away and letting out a puff of smoke. “Just trying to make conversation,” he mutters. He looks around the prison yard,”So…how did you get into all this? You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth as well. Why choose this life?”

“I hated my parents,” I murmur,”I hated the rich life so I ran away at a young age and lived with some friends. I ran into some trouble for a couple years, then Rafe contacted me a year or so ago and I joined him on these adventures,” I gaze off and let out a sigh,”I feel like me again doing things like this.”

He stares at me silently before letting out another poof of smoke,”…You seem so goddamn familiar,” he grumbles to himself.

My eyes widen a fraction but I force a chuckle,”I am twins with Rafe.”

He studies me a moment before nodding,”Must be that.”

I walk off back toward my cell which I happen to share with Sam. 

I was closest back in the day with Sam. We had a strong bond, I can still feel it but I don't know how to act around him now. 

I honestly don't know why I am hiding my identity from them. They have believed me dead for so long...I don't want to drop such a bomb shell like this on them. What would it even matter? We live our own lives now, we do not need to rely on each other like we once did. They have probably forgotten about me. 

~

Night comes quickly and we are locked into our cells for the night. 

Sam and I lay in our bunks, awake and staring at the ceiling. 

"Man, I wish there were some chicks here," Sam comments. 

I roll my eyes, 'Men'.

"Do you have a girl back home?" He asks me. 

"Nah, most girls are just after my brother's money," I answer,"I don't have time for them anyway, with the treasure hunting and all."

Sam chuckles,"Yeah, I can see how that would happen." 

"What about you?" I ask. 

"Me?"

"Yeah, do you have a girl?"

He pauses,"...No, I don't. There was this one girl-" he chuckles weakly,"It seems silly because it was almost twelve years ago."

"A girl?" I urge, curious on what he has to same about me. 

He sighs,"Yeah, a girl. She was like family to Nathan and I."

"What happened to her?" I whisper. 

He is silent a moment,"...She died." He still sounds sad about it. 

Did my 'death' really affect him that greatly? 

He weakly chuckles,"It's funny... You actually remind me a bit of her. Weird, huh?"

I gulp then try to make light of it,"So you are saying I remind you of a girl? That hurts bro."

He laughs, genuinely this time,"No, that's not-"

I just realized how much I missed Sam and his brother. For many years I held onto my memories of them. Those thoughts kept me alive, and kept my hope alive. I am slowly changing...but I know the killer still lurks within me. That will never go away. The people I've killed will stay with me until the day I die. I have accepted it, but it doesn't keep the nightmares at bay. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sara's POV:

I wake up to the sound of our cell doors opening, followed by shouting in Spanish.

Sam groans from his uncomfortable bed,”…Wanna…sleep more…” he mumbles.

I smile and climb out of my bed and tip toe to his. Smirking deviously, I then fall across his stomach.

He gasps as he is winded. He wakes instantly. I quickly get off him and giggle. “Time to get up.”

He stares up at me in confusion,”…What the hell?” he mutters as I walk away.

I face palm myself in the hall. He must be so weirded out. I used to do that all the time with the Drake brothers when we used to live together, I was not thinking when I did it just now to him.

I gasp and let out a small laugh. ‘What if he thinks I’m gay?’

~

Rafe’s POV:

I spot my sister walking out into the yard, giggling a bit to herself. It is strange how much she has changed already from being around the Drake brothers. I am glad to see her happy… but I don’t trust them. They are here for one reason and one reason only, to help me search for Avery’s treasure. I know they are using me for my money, just like I am using them for their treasure hunting skills, and I will not hesitate to bump them off and take the treasure as my own. Hopefully Sara will forgive me if that happens. 

I walk to my sister,”Hey, ‘Shawn’.”

She rolls her eyes at her cover name,”I still cannot believe you made that my name,” she hisses.

I glance around the yard with a smirk,”Thought it suited you.” 

She bumps me a little so I bump her back, but I guess I was a little too forceful because she goes flying into a tall tattoo covered man.

The man shouts at her and throws a punch. Bad idea.

Sara ducks and does a roundhouse kick to the guy’s face, knocking him on his ass. He lays on the dirty ground looking dazed while everyone quiets around us. They all stare at my sister in shock. 

She stands up tall...as tall as she can when only being 5"2- and glares at all the men, silently warning them to not cross her. 

They smartly heed her warning and step back. She smirks a bit and leaves me by myself. 

"Holy shit!" Sam exclaims as he walks up from behind me,"Did your brother really just do that?"

I nod,"He has had many martial arts training. He is not one to be messed with."

Sam studies my sister,"...Yeah, I wouldn't want to be in a fight with him." He clears his throat uncomfortably and turns to me,"Your brother... is he," he makes a face,"Does he play for the other side?"

I frown,"Excuse me?"

"A little fruity?" he sighs,"I mean, is he gay?"

Sara, what did you do?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sara's POV:

I am walking through the hall when I am suddenly grabbed by a guard and pulled down a different hallway through the prison. 

“Where are you taking me?!” I demand as I struggle to get free.

The man says something in Spanish and continues to drag me down the corridor. I could easily get out of his hold and kill him, but that would ruin what we are trying to do here.

A couple minutes later and I spot Vargas down the hall. He takes over and continues to pull me through the prison. We eventually make it outside of the prison to an off limits area and I see Nate there.

"Now, go and do your search," Vargas commands us. 

Nate stares at me a bit suspiciously but nods to Vargas and walks toward an old tower in the distance. 

"Try to keep up," he calls to me. 

I roll my eyes,"Yes sir," I say with much sarcasm. 

I jog ahead of Nate and pick up a rope and swing across the gorges to the tower. I glance back at Nate and see that his jaw has dropped. 

"I am much different from my brother," I call out to him.

He gathers himself and follows me. 

After entering the old prison tower, we find dozens of roman numeral symbols on the walls, as well as zodiac signs.

I walk over to a wall and study the signs.

"I've seen these symbols some where before..." Nathan mutters. His eyes light up as he remembers something. He quickly pulls out an old looking paper and unfolds it.

After solving the puzzle, we find an old cross. Deciding to keep this from Vargas, we pretend to arrive back empty handed. 

Vargas almost calls our bluff but eventually he buys it and sends us on our way. 

"Where did you learn how to climb like that?" Nathan questions as we walk through the prison. 

I glance at him,"I left my rich life and lived on my own since a young age," I tell him,"I've learned many things that my brother does not know."

He nods silently. 

We quickly make our way through the prison and round up our brothers. 

With all of us together, we then move to a more secluded area to converse. 

Whilst showing the cross to my brother, I notice the Drake brother's are apprehensive and a bit suspicious of my brother and myself. 

They are rightly so. Rafe is selfish, it would not surprise me if he decided to find the treasure on his own, but at the moment he needs their help. 

Sam and Nathan are talking animatedly about the cross, it's cute. I'm not one for history, so I don't know a lot of what they are talking about but I do remember Sam telling me some of this back when we were kids. 

"Hola, gringos!" A voice interrupts Nate. 

We all look and see about ten prisoners that Nathan happened to piss off a couple days ago. They aren't here to chat, that's for sure. 

I elbow Nathan in the side,"Nice going!" I hiss before charging at one of the men. 

I quickly take out five of them and I'm about to help my brother with one of them, when Vargas and a bunch of guards show up. They grab us and pin us against a wall, then proceed to search us. 

I growl at the man moving his hands over my body, using all my willpower not to break his neck for frisking me. 

I curse when I spot Vargas take a hold of the cross Nathan and I found. 

Vargas gives me a dirty look and tells the guards to bring us to his office. 

~

"Fifty percent," Vargas demand. 

We are now alone with him in is dirty little office. He is wanting more money now that he knows how much the treasure is worth. 

"No way!" Nathan exclaims. 

"Ten," my brother tries. 

"Thirty."

Rafe sighs,"Twenty-five and that's the highest I'm going."

Vargas thinks about it then smiles deviously and holds out his hand,"It's a deal."

Rafe steps towards him and takes his hand, then suddenly, he pulls out a shiv and stabs Vargas several times in the stomach. Unfortunately, the man manages to fire of his gun before dying. 

Sam and Nathan step back in shock. "What the hell?!"

I smile,"Nice one, brother," I praise him for his first kill,"But bad timing."

Guards start to shout and pound on the door outside. 

"Jesus, Rafe! What the hell do we do now?!" Nathan shouts. 

"We escape," I tell them and walk to a window,"Help me open this."

And just like that, we are running through the prison, dodging bullets and fighting guards. 

We eventually take to the roofs and follow my brother back to the boat so we can make our get away. 

Many of the buildings we are jumping across are unstable, and one roof happens to give way after Nathan jumps over. 

Sam is left on the other side with a large drop between us. 

"Jump! I'll catch you!" Nathan shouts to his brother. 

Sam takes a couple steps back and then runs toward us at full speed and leaps. He misses the ledge but grabs onto his brother's arm. 

I reach down to help pull him up when I spot a guard across from us on a roof. He points his gun and... 

“Sam, No!” I scream in anguish, gripping his arm tightly as I see the blood start to pool out of the bullet wounds on his back. 

His eyes focus weakly on me for a second,”…Sara?” and then his grip slips. 

My breath catches in my throat as I watch him fall. My heartbeat is in my ears, I ignore everything around me as I watch him crash through a roof below us and is hidden from sight. 

He can't be gone, he can't be gone!

"Sam..." Nathan gasps, a mixture of shock and anguish in his eyes as he looks down at where he brother fell. 

My brother is pulling at us,"We need to move!" He shouts over the rising sound of gunfire,"Nathan! Your brother is dead! There is nothing you can do for him now."

A choked sob comes from me and tears threaten to fall for the first time in twelve years. 

Rafe grabs my arm and starts to pull me through the forest after him. I spot Nathan following unsteadily behind. 

...How could this happen?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6:

We escaped onto the boat and made our way back to the city and got a hotel for the night. 

Rafe is in the other room on the phone, and Nate and I are sitting on my bed in silence. Trying to get our heads around what happened in the last hour. 

Nate looks at me unsure. "...Sara, is it really you?"

I gulp and nod, keeping my eyes down,"I am sorry I kept this from you," I say in my real voice,"I just-"

I am suddenly pulled into Nate's arms and he sobs into my shoulder. "W-we thought you died."

I sniffle and slowly put my arms around him as well,"I know, but I had no choice."

"...My brother-" he chokes with emotion,"Sam... He's dead."

I start to sob as well. All the pain I've felt over the years is coming to the surface. The guilt of the people I've killed. And most of all, the loss of my childhood best friend. 

~

The next day I explained everything to Nate. I told him about the kidnapping, everything I went through. 

He was sickened to hear what actually happened all those years ago, and he feels guilty, as though he and Sam could have done something to prevent it. 

I assure him it was not their fault. It is the past, and it should stay just that. 

Nate left that day. He asked, begged almost, for me to go with him. But I said no. 

I feel guilty to be leaving him alone when he needs me most, but I can't stand to be near him right now. He reminds me so much of...of his brother. When I'm around him, all i can think about is the good times we had when we were younger. The pain is just too much to bare right now. 

I'm currently packing my things when my brother enters the room. 

"What are you doing?" he asks with a frown,"The plane won't arrive until tomorrow."

"I'm not going with you," I tell him. 

"Wait, what?!" he steps toward me,"You can't leave me now. We have so much to do-"

I slam my bag shut and turn to glare at him,"You don't even care that he is dead, do you?"

He stares back with cold eyes,"Death happens all the time. I figured you of all people would be used to it."

I growl and storm toward him, shoving him back,"This is your fault!" I shout,"The whole reason we were there was because of your stupid lead and it has led us nowhere!" I shove him again,"And you were the one to shoot Vargas. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"SO WHAT?!" he shouts back,"WE ALL TAKE RISKS. THIS COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO ANY OF US!" He calms himself and stares at me with dead eyes,"It is the past now. You must accept it and move on."

I grit my teeth and turn to grab my bag, I then leave the hotel room. 

~

Time skip:

After leaving my brother, I went on my own and traveled the world for a couple years whilst becoming a freelance assassin. The money is good and this is all I really know. I can’t have a normal life, not with the things I have done. Settling down and having a family seems like a faded dream at this point. 

Close to fifteen years have past since the Panama job, fifteen years since I’ve talked to my brother and Nathan. I have checked up on them over the years and I glad to see Nathan settling down. He seems to have retired from his treasure hunting ways, and now has a pretty little fiancée. He looks happy.

My brother on the other hand… He has not stopped looking for Avery’s treasure. I’m worried about him. He took over the family business, but he is blowing it all on looking for that stupid treasure. I can’t let him go on like this.

~

“I told you, I cannot carry any weapons so I need you on guard near me at all times!” my brother shouts at his men.

“They will not be needed, brother,” I calmly tell him and step out of the shadows,”I will be there to protect you.”

Rafe spins around and eyes me with shock,”Sara? Jesus, what has it been?”

“Fifteen years,” I tell him.

He nods and steps toward me,”You look well,” he narrows his eyes,”If you are here to stop me, you can-“

“I am here to help,” I assure him,”I do not agree with you choice of searching for this treasure, but I do not want to see you hurt.”

He smiles,”Well then, you are welcome to stay.”

I clasp my hands together,”So, do you have any leads?”

He nods and walks over to a table with a bunch of papers littering the surface. “I have tracked down another cross,” he tells me and shows me a picture of it,”It is going to be auctioned off at the Rossi estate in Italy.”

I smile,”I will have to brush up on my Italian then."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nate isn't married in my story....I don't really know why I decided to change that haha. Oh well, hope you like the story :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I hate parties, always have and always will. I must admit though, I look great in this dress.

I am currently at the Rossi estate where the auction is being held. I am dressed to the nines in a deep red, floor length dress, and tons of jewelry adorning my body. The only good thing about this dress, is that it was long enough for me to wear flats and not have anyone know. Heels are the bane of my existent, and I wouldn’t be able to run or fight in them if need be. 

My brother is looking quite handsome in his white suit jacket, he is chatting with some people while waiting anxiously for the auction to start. I am staying close by him in case something happens, but I make sure to ignore him so others don’t know we are here together.

A couple Italian men are chatting with me while I pretend to flirt with them. I twirl my long dark hair between my fingers. I am so glad to have my long hair back. I had to cut it very short for Panama, but it has grown back to it’s full long length in the years since.

I spot an older man talking to my brother, and I recognize him as Victor Sullivan. I’ve seen him with Nathan over the years, helping with treasure hunts.

My eyes widen, does that mean Nathan is here?

I scan the room but I can’t see him. Maybe Victor is here solo.

The auction finally starts, and the cross is first to be auctioned. 

My brother starts bidding, and so does Victor. What is he up to?

“Two million!” Rafe bids. He is starting to get angry,”Let’s move this along."

The auction woman looks to Victor,”Another bid for you, sir?”

Victor shake his head and looks at Rafe,”All yours.”

My brother smiles,”Thought i’d have to kill you, Victor.” I can hear the underlying threat in his words. It seems Victor does as well.

The older man puffs his cigar and mutters,”Let’s ruin this asshole’s night.”

I narrow my eyes and look in his ear. He has an earpiece!

I go to warn my brother, but before I can, the lights go out.

When the lights turn back on, the cross is gone.

I spot a waiter quickly making his way toward the basement doors. My brother sees him as well and starts running after him and shouting. The man gets away and my brother is blocked by an Italian guard and his gun.

I quickly sprint over to them and slide in front of my brother. "Scusami, mio fratello è un po ‘ubriaco, (Excuse me, my brother is a bit drunk)” I tell the guard as I pull my brother away.

Rafe shoves me off of me,”What are we going to do now?!” he snarls.

“I’ll handle it!” I tell him. I hear gunshots start to ring in the distance. ”Go to the car and leave. I will follow once I’ve retrieved the cross," I tell him. 

He frowns but nods. I sprint away from him and make my way upstairs, knowing that whoever took the cross will have to make their way up here since there is no exit from the basement.

Just as I rush into a room, I spot the waiter trying to leave out of a window.

I charge toward him and yank him back into the room. I tackle him to the ground and raise a fist, but who I see makes all my strength leave me and tears come to my eyes.

“…So it was you at the prison,” he whispers, looking up at me in awe,”I thought it was just an illusion from the shock of getting shot,” he weakly chuckles.

I jump off of him and scoot back until my back presses up against a wall. My body is shaking and my heart is thumping erratically. “H-how are you alive?” I stutter, my eyes wide and confused. 

‘Sam! Where the hell are you?!’ I hear Nate scream from Sam’s ear piece.

Sam stands and is about to say something, when a man barrels into the room and starts shooting.

“Shit!” Sam curses and dives toward me, shielding us behind a over turned table.

I push him away and break off a leg from the table, I then send it flying toward the shooter and hit him square in the chest. I rush over to the body and grab his gun then turn back to Sam. “Let’s go.”

He stares at me in shock,”…How the hell-“

“No time,” I tell him as I walk to the window. I reach down and rip off the bottom of my dress and slip off my shoes. I sling my gun across my shoulder and leap out the window.

Sam and I make our way over the rooftops, heading toward the front driveway where Victor will pick them up.

We hide behind a wall and wait for the guards to move on before we can race across the garden.

“Why are you helping me?” Sam whispers,”Aren’t you working with your brother?"

I glance at him,”I am, but I will not let you die again.”

He is quiet for the rest of the time, and we soon meet up with Nathan.

I snipe a man who is about to strangle my old friend. Nathan looks around for who shot the man and spots Sam and I on a roof near him.

“Sara?!”

I smile down at him,”Good to see you Nathan. We really shouldn’t keep meeting like this.”

He laughs and we scale down the building to him. He pulls me into a tight hug, then his smile falls when he sees the angry look on his brother’s face.

“You knew she was alive?” Sam growls.

I get between them,”Can we not do this now?” I plead.

Nathan nods,”Sara is right. We can talk back at the hotel, let's get going.”

We follow him down to the driveway where more guards are waiting. We get into a huge shoot out while waiting for Victor.

“Where is he?!” Sam shouts over the gunfire.

I spot a white car coming our way quickly,”I think that’s him!"

The car crashes through the gate and I see Victor inside shouting at us to get in the car.

We run across the yard dodging bullets, and jump into the car. Victor takes off and we all try to get our breath back now that we are safe.

“Who’s the girl?” Victor asks.

“Sara Adler, meet Victor Sullivan,” Nathan breathlessly introduces us.

“Adler?” Victor glances back at me through the sideview mirror,”Any relation to Rafe Adler?”

I nod,”My twin brother actually.”

Sam laughs breathlessly,”You looked just like him in panama.” He reaches out and touches my hair,”I like your hair better like this."

I smile and feel my insides flutter. I still can’t believe he is alive.

Nathan grabs my hand and smiles at me,”It’s really good to see you again Sara.”

I squeeze his hand and the rest of the drive is silent. We are all tired and spent.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

“I’m not trying to be mean, sweetheart. But I don’t trust anyone that is related to Rafe,” Victor says to me.

We are at their hotel looking over the cross. They figured out that the next clue is in Scotland, the very place my brother has been searching for years. Right now, Victor is arguing that I shouldn’t be here.

“There is a lot that you shouldn’t trust her for,” Nathan chuckles.

My lips curl up into a smile, I shake my head,”He is right. Just know that I would never intentionally hurt Sam or Nathan, nor even you Victor.”

The man with the cigar lets out a humph but nods anyhow and leaves the three of us to talk alone.

We sit in silence for awhile before Sam breaks it. “What really happened all those years ago?” he asks me.

I look down and gulp. I then tell him everything that happened to me, telling them what I have been up to over the last fifteen years as well.

Sam glares at his brother,”You knew she was alive! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Nathan sighs,”You came back so suddenly, and I haven’t seen her in years. It…slipped my mind I guess.”

Sam stands,”Slipped your mind?!” he shouts,”Are you kidding me-“

I stand and place my hands on his chest to calm him down,”It doesn’t matter now. I’m here, I’m alive, and with you.”

He looks down at me with softening eyes. He pulls me tightly into a hug. I rest my head on his chest and sit contently. 

I miss the feel of him. I miss his voice, I miss everything about him. 

My buzzing phone gets my attention and I escape Sam’s embrace. I check my phone and see that my brother has been texting and calling me nonstop. I sigh,”Rafe…”

”Why are you helping him?” Nathan asks me.

I look up from my phone at him,”He is my brother. I don’t like his choices, but I don’t want to see him hurt or killed."

Nathan stands,”If anyone is going to get killed, it’s us! He has an army on his side,” he tells me,”He has gone insane and will cut down anyone in his path, even you. If you are to help anyone, you should help us-“

I charge at him and shove him against a wall,“All you care about is this stupid treasure!” I hiss angrily,”I could careless! I just want to keep my brother safe.”

“He is safe!” Nathan insists,”We are the ones in danger of that psychopath!”

I pin my arm against his neck,”Don’t you dare!” I growl. No one calls my brother a psychopath!

“Whoa whoa!” Sam runs over and tries to calm me down,”Sara, we want to keep you safe as well. You have been gone a long time, your brother has changed. He will do anything and kill anyone that keeps him from this treasure. If you try to convince him otherwise…we are afraid of what he might do to you.”

I release Nate and scoff,”I am a highly trained assassin-“

“Yeah, but he has hundreds of men at his disposal. You aren’t invincible, Sara,” he tells me with emotion in his eyes,”We don’t want to lose you again.”

I gulp, feeling my resolve slowly crumbling. How can these two always make me feel again?

“We need the treasure to save Sam,” Nathan tells me.

I frown at him,”What do you mean?” I look at Sam.

He gulps and looks down,”Yeah…” he then tells me his story about Alcazar. How the man broke him out of the jail in Panama and now he needs to pay him back or he will be killed.

Something about his story isn’t right. I don’t know what it is, but I know he is lying. I decide not to call him out on it. He is alive, that is all that matters. He has his secrets, and I have mine.

~

3rd person POV:

Sara decides to stay with the brothers, realizing that they need the treasure to save Sam. She texts he brother, telling him that she is out. He is angry with her but is used to her doing things like this. She comes and goes as she pleases so this did not shock him much.

They start to get ready for bed when they realize Sara has no where to sleep. The brothers start to argue over whose bed she will share.

“We both thought each other were dead, I think we deserve some quality time together,” Sam says.

Nate rolls his eyes,”You got to share a cell with her in Panama. It’s my turn-“

“I didn’t know she was even a girl!” Sam argues,”Also, don’t you have a girlfriend or something?”

Nathan opens his mouth to argue but realizes his brother is right. “…We aren't exclusive,” he lies weakly.

Sara exits the bathroom wearing one of Nate’s shirts and a pair of his boxers, then climbs into a random bed which happens to be Sam’s.

Sam smirks at his brother and gets in bed with her.

She doesn’t see this as anything more than just sleeping in a bed with a friend. She is still not use to feelings and emotions after being void of them for so long. So she is quite oblivious of their advances.

“Oh, Nathan,” she says and watches him climb into his bed,”How is your fiancée?”

Sam’s smile grows,”Fiancée?”

Sara glances at him and nods,”They’ve been together for a couple years now.”

Sam smirks at his younger brother,”Can’t wait to meet her.”

“Maybe not. We have been growing apart lately,” Nathan mutters,”She doesn’t even know I’m here.”

Sara frowns,”Too bad. She seemed nice.”

He raises an eyebrow at her,”How do you even know about Elena?”

“I’ve kept tabs on you and Rafe over the years,” she tells him,”I’d check up on you every few years to see if you were okay.”

“Enough talking,” Sam tells them as he pulls Sara closer to him,”We have an early start tomorrow.”

Nathan narrows his eyes at the two and turns off the lights. He loves Elena, but Sara has always had a spot in his heart, and seeing her again has made that love grow stronger once more.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
